Timeline (Futuranostro)
This is the timeline for the collaborative scenario Futuranostro. 2010s 2018 Culture *The 2018 FIFA World Cup is held in Russia. *Death of former President George H. W. Bush. Politics * Vladimir Putin is re-elected another term as Russian President. Science/Technology *NASA launches TESS, InSight, and Parker Solar Probe. *ESA and JAXA's BepiColombo is launched to Mercury *JAXA's SELENE-2 is launched 2019 Culture Politics * Prime Minister Theresa May resigns from office, and is replaced by Boris Johnson. Science/Technology *The James Webb Space Telescope is launched *First flight of NASA's Space Launch System *ESA launches the Solar Orbiter *CNSA launches Chang'e 5 as a follow up to its 2013 moon mission. 2020s 2020 Culture *The Jeddah Tower is completed; obtaining the title of tallest building in the world and the first building to reach 1 kilometer in height. *The 2020 Summer Olympics are held in Tokyo. Politics * The 59th US Presidential Election is held on November 5th. Incumbent President Donald Trump defeats TBA. Science/Technology *NASA launches Mars 2020 *The Large Hadron Collider is upgraded *The Compass navigation system is completed. *ESA launches Euclid *NSSC launches the Mars Global Remote Sensing Orbiter and Small Rover. *CNSA launches Chang'e 6 as a follow up to its 2019 moon mission. 2021 Culture Politics * Common Core is repealed by President Donald Trump, and is replaced by the American Education Act. Science/Technology *India launches their first manned spaceflight *NASA launches Lucy 2022 Culture *India surpasses China as the most populous country. *The 2022 FIFA World Cup is held in Qatar. Politics * Saudi Arabia begins a pro-longed occupation of Yemen following further escalation between the Hadi government and Ansar Allah in the Yemeni Civil War. Science/Technology *ESA's Jupiter Icy Moon Explorer is launched. *NASA launches the EM-2 lunar orbiter and Psyche *JAXA launches the MELOS mission 2023 Culture Politics *Turkey is no longer a candidate to the EU. *The Compact of Free Association between the US and Micronesia and the Marshall Islands is renewed. Science/Technology *NASA launches the Europa Clipper *Kanal Istanbul is completed. 2024 Culture Politics * Azawad achieves success in seceding from Mali. * The 60th US Presidential Election is held on November 5. U.S. Senator Krysten Simena is elected President against Vice President Mike Pence. Science/Technology *RFSA’s Mars-Grunt is launched *NASA launches WFIRST and SPRITE 2025 Culture *The population of the world reaches 8 billion. Politics * Krysten Simena is inaugurated as president of the United States. She becomes the first woman and bisexual to serve in the position. Science/Technology *Completion of the Square Kilometre Array *The Giant Magellan Telescope is completed *NextGen, a new system of GPS, is fully functional 2026 Culture *The 2026 FIFA World Cup is held in Canada, the United States and Mexico as part of a united bid. Science/Technology *ESA launches PLATO *NASA launches the Europa Lander *The RFSR launches the Venera-D space probe. 2027 Politics Science/Technology *NASA launches the Titan Orbiter and Explorer (TOE), as the starting mission of its Ocean Worlds Exploration Program. 2028 Politics * The 61st US Presidential Election is held on November 7. Incumbent President Krysten Simena is re-elected against TBA with 54% of the vote. Science/Technology Culture 2029 Politics Science/Technology 2030s 2030 Culture *The 2030 FIFA World Cup is held in Argentina, Uruguay, and Paraguay. This marks the centennial anniversary of the FIFA World Cup. The first World Cup was held in Uruguay in 1930. *Most households across the developed world are smart homes. 2031 Politics * Following increasing unemployment and political unrest following the Second Korean War, China enters a state of civil war. 2032 Politics * The 62nd US Presidential Election is held on November 2. U.S. Senator Alex Mooney defeats Vice President Beto O'Rourke. 2033 Politics * Alex Mooney is elected President of the United States and becomes the first president to have Hispanic ancestry. Science/Technology *NASA launches the Herschel probe to Uranus. 2034 Politics * Saudi Arabia annexes Yemen following a public referendum and no way to properly end the conflict between both sides. * The Second Chinese Civil War ends, with China proper and Taiwan re-uniting into the Federation of China. The states of Uyghuristan (East Turkestan) and Inner Mongolia are released. Science/Technology *ESA launches LISA. 2035 Science/Technology * NASA launches the Exploration of the Atmosphere and Surface of Enceladus (EASE) probe. 2038 Science/Technology * The 2038 problem occurs, but its effect is severely limited due to an overwhelming majority of non-UNIX based OSes such as Windows and the programs associated with it having already been patched to 64-bit and most outdated hardware and software decommissioned. 2040s 2040 * The 64th Presidential Election is held on November 5th. Former Illinois Governor Colin Owens defeats former Senator Logan Traum. Colin aims to spread American influence in the Middle Eastern Region. 2041 Culture * Completion of the W350 tower in Tokyo. Science/Technology * NASA and ESA launches the Galle-Verrier space probe to Neptune (and Triton). * Supercomputers reach the yottaflop scale. Category:Futuranostro Category:Timeline